Turbochargers can fail for a variety of reasons. For example, introduction of a foreign body into a compressor or exhaust turbine can cause damage that leads to immediate failure or subsequent failure (e.g., due to imbalance, etc.). Other causes of failure relate to lubricant quality and supply. In some instances, excessive operating temperatures can lead to failure. Turbocharger overspeed (e.g., 30% over rated speed) can result in immediate failure of a wheel, also referred to as wheel burst.
In some instances, failure is associated with fragmentation of components such as fragmentation of the turbine wheel or the compressor wheel. Various mechanisms exist for containment of such fragments. With respect to compressor housings, aluminum is often used to mitigate weight and at a thickness to contain fragments in the case of a catastrophic failure. However, with respect to turbine housings, cast iron or steel is often used, which adds significantly to the weight of the turbocharger.
As described herein, opportunities exist for improved mechanisms for containment of fragments in the event of a catastrophic compressor or turbine wheel failure. Various exemplary mechanisms optionally allow for weight reduction.